


Pirate Captain's Secret

by MozartKing



Category: Pirates Band of Misfits
Genre: Gen, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 21:24:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21186212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MozartKing/pseuds/MozartKing
Summary: Pirate Captain never gave away his secrets about his past. But one secret, he never wants to share it with not just his crew but the Pirate with a Scarf.





	Pirate Captain's Secret

Pirate Captain had many secrets. About his past, about his life before he became a pirate, and after he became a pirate. He’s told nobody about his family, even Number Two doesn’t know about his past enough

“Captain, are you alright sir?” asked Number Two, walking into the captain’s quarters, “HMM? Oh sorry about that Number Two, didn’t hear you knock. What can I do for you?” asked Pirate Captain looking, “We are to set close to Blood Island soon captain” said Number Two, looking at the older man. “Thank you Number Two” said Pirate Captain

Number Two cocked an eyebrow and closed the door, “alright captain, what has gotten into you, you’ve been acting worse then when Darwin screams like a little school girl” said Number Two crossing his arms, “nothing Number Two, just a thought, is all” said Pirate Captain, looking out the window. “Alright Captain” said Number Two closing the door behind him. He knew Number Two was worried, but Pirate Captain didn’t want him to worry. He didn’t want to tell him what the secret was.

It was dark when they got to Blood Island, everyone departed and went in the same pub they always went in. Pirate Captain saw his crew enjoy themselves, he looked and saw Number Two chat with a pretty female pirate and a male pirate. Both were flirting with him, which made him smirk at how nervous Number Two was, with not just men but with women, and it made him want to laugh at how Number Two started to blush. He saw Darwin and Mr. Bobo flirting with female pirates and them petting and kissing Mr. Bobo.

“Hey Mr. Captain, you alright. It seems your head might not be screwed on right!” said Pirate with Gout, “my head is screwed on just right, unlike these none famous pirates that couldn’t defeat Queen Victoria” said Pirate Captain, trying comedy, “Mr. Captain, I’ve known ya for about 30 somewhat years sir, and just by your pale Davy Jones face, you be acting different. As if a secret is keeping you silent?” questioned the short pirate.

Pirate Captain knew Pirate with Gout was smart in some ways, and knew he would know something was off, “it’s nothing lad, go and enjoy yourself with a mermaid or whatever a short dwarf like yourself does.” Pirate with Gout patted his back.

Pirate Captain walked on the Blood Island dock, Polly waddled on his shoulder and nuzzled under his chin, “don’t worry old girl, who’s a good girl. Oh yes you are, more pretty than that sneezy bearded looking.” Polly hissed, and turned to see Bellamy laughing, “just kiss the fat parrot already, man” said Bellamy, Pirate Captain groaned and put her on his shoulder, “she’s not fat, she’s just big bone Bellamy. Now what do you want, besides making fun of my Polly” growled Pirate Captain, wanting to pounce on his nemesis.

“Hey, can’t a pirate say hey to another fellow pirate?” smirked Bellamy, getting dirt from his nails with his dagger

“If you’re referring to friends Bellamy, you are a little late for that,” said Pirate Captain petting Polly. “Oh come on, not even brothers, you know, brothers in arms?” said Bellamy putting an arm over his shoulder

“Does a friend involve taking the Pirate of the Year Award and making a fool to not just me and my crew but my sweet little Polly” said Pirate Captain eyeing Polly and glaring at Bellamy, “fine, if I say sorry to you and your crew. Will you blow off some steam man?” asked Bellamy putting out a hand to shake.

They shook hands and Pirate Captain looked back at the water, “alright man, now that we shook hands what the hell’s wrong with ya man, seeing ya this weird way isn’t cool with my style that want” said Bellany walking closer.

Pirate Captain looked, “do you remember that time I walked and flirted with that pretty redhead, Bellamy?” Bellamy nodded, “well, we both got drunk, and decided to do something stupid, and well, we got in the covers of my run down ship”

Bellamy cocked an eyebrow and chuckled, “so what, we’ve all done that, hell I’ve done it more than you”

“A few months later, she had gotten pregnant. We needed to decide on whether to keep the babe or get rid of it. So, instead of killing it like a regular pirate, we decided to use our good soul of brains and raise it. But, when she gave birth, she lost blood. Leaving me to raise a boy, and wanting me to promise to raise him as my son. But, I couldn’t”

Bellamy looked, “hang on a minute cowboy, you’re telling me you knocked a girl up and didn’t know how to raise a damn son, got to say man, your life is shit." He cocked a brow towards Pirate Captain, “so, what happened to the kid, you give it up for adoption? Don’t see you killing a fly, Pirate Captain” said Bellamy. Pirate Captain nodded, “did you ever see him again, he’s about what now 20, 22, 19?” he saw Pirate Captain looking at the pub, and seeing him look at Number Two, “wait, that skinny one with the scarf is your?” he nodded, Bellamy shook his head. “I know Bellamy, I gave him up to the orphanage knowing that a pirate can’t raise a boy in a world where people hunt pirates with a dodo or damn parrot on their shoulder. He’s never known, and I may never tell Jack that” said Pirate Captain

“How do you know he’s your son?” asked Bellamy. Pirate Captain took out an amulet and placed it on the dock, “this was my girlfriend’s, she gave it to me. She made another for Jack when she was pregnant. When I gave him up, I put this on him and told the nuns that he be needing to wear it, so he has a part of his parents on him. Jack has the same amulet like this one, and has the same scarf I had wrapped him in” said Pirate Captain, looking at Number Two. Polly looked and nodded her beak at Bellamy.

“Jesus man, sorry for ruining the fun and all. I’m not gonna lie man, I think all of us don’t know our parents, and might never will” said Bellamy smoking. “That’s a pirate’s life for all of us” said Pirate Captain, “and it’s a life I will never fail at, he is my son, and Davy Jones will have to break me to take him away and bring me down to the bottom of the deep blue sea.”

Outside, Number Two saw Pirate Captain and Bellamy talking, he took out the amulet, “you alright lad?” asked Pirate who likes Sunsets and Kittens. “Yes mate, I’m alright” said Number Two cocking a brow and smirking at the two older pirates talking and actually getting along for once.


End file.
